Don't cry for pain
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: Rays father abuse him then he let Biovolt take him and experiment on him. Can Kai rescue him? read and find out. (Yaoi KaixRay)
1. Default Chapter

Sorry my english is not so good ;; but I try my best and I hope you will understand.

A fifteen years old boy sat on his bed in his room trying to hold his tears back. Ray was his name and had knee long raven black hair and it was wrapped in a white cloth and he had a red bandana with a ying and yang symbol on it. He had been abused by his father again or could he call a so heartless person father? No but Ray hadn't another choise and if he don't call him that he will abuse him more.

Rays tears ran now down his cheeks and he hold his hurted arm and cried out in pain.

"Why? Why me?" He whispered to himself.

"How long can I take this I don't want to live.... no what am I saying I don't want to show my father I am weak, I have to be strong and don't cry for some pathetic and fucking pain" said Ray and lie down on his bed and tried to sleep. But it was so hard and he could never stop think about his mother who was dead.

"Oh mum I miss you so much, why can't you be here, I need you" said Ray and cried himself to sleep.

Ray woke up 6 o' clock next day and he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he sneaked down the stairs so his father couldn't hear him. He was so near the outer door now and were just going to open it when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Ray turned his head to see his father and he didn't looke happy.

"I said WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING" said his father and grabbed him by his collar.

"Outside" said Ray scared.

"Where?" Said his father and threw him to the wall and it made Ray whimp in pain.

"You are so pathetic said his father and kicked him in the stomach then grabbed his collar and threw him into the wall again.

"When I ask you something I want an answer said his heartless father then lifted his hand.

"No dad please not more said Ray but his father slapped him across his face.

"I hope this lesson learned you something" said his father and went out from the house leaving Ray on the floor. Blood ran down from his lip and he had some bruise on his body. He tried to stand up even if it hurts.

"Why must he hit me everytime?. Why?" said the raven haired boy and went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and saw a bruise on his cheek.

"Look at me did I really deserve this" said Ray angry then went out from the room and opened the outer door and stepped out.

He had walked in few minutes when he heard a voice call his name.

"Hey Ray wait" said a blue haired boy with a blonde and a brown haired boy following him.

"Tyson, Max, Kenny how are you" asked Ray and smiled.

"Just fine" said Max and gave him a warm smile.

"So are you going to do something speciall" asked Tyson.

"Huh, nuh I don't think so said Ray.

"Great" said Tyson and grapped Rays arm but he guickly dragged it from Tysons grasp and whimpered in pain.

"Oh Ray sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" said Tyson worried.

"It's ok Tyson don't blame your self because of my da... I mean I hit myself" said Ray and tried to smile.

"I am so, so sorry said Tyson again.

"I said it's ok I hit my arm yestarday said Ray.

"Now I feel better said Tyson and smiled.

"Hey Ray where did you get that bruise from" asked Max and pointed rays cheek.

"Oh that! I fell from the stairs yesterday, I am so clumsy you know" said Ray.

"I don't think you are clumsy" said Kenny.

"Maybe you are right but what I think I am clumsy" said Ray.

"Can we stop talk about this and do something" said Tyson bored.

"Yeah! Said Ray and was happy when they talked about other things.

After a while said Ray.

"Do you know where Kai is"

"No but yesterday he said that he don't wan't someone to disturb him, don't ask me why".

"Oh ok"! replied Ray and it was a silence for a while.

"This is boring can we do something like play beyblade" said Tyson.

"Sure said Max.

"I don't think I want to play it today" said Ray.

"Ray is something wrong? you hasn't play so much beyblade after the world championship" said Kenny.

" Yes I know but I just don't feel for it" said Ray.

The other looked at each other but didn't ask him more.

_Flashback_

_The Bladebreakers had just won the world championchip and was on their way home. Ray was so tired when he came home and knew that his fathers wasn't going to be happy when he saw him. Ray walked up the stairs and stood in front of his bedroom door when he heard his heartless fathers voice._

"_Hello son why don't you say Hi to your father" said he and grabbed him by his collar and held Ray so he met his fathers ugly face._

"_I saw everything on the television and I didn't like to see when you won the world championchip."" The Demolition boys deserved to win then your pathetic team and if I see you play beyblade more you will wish you never where born" said his father and dropped him on the floor then kicked him in the stomach._

"_I hope you listened or I will eat you to dinner"._

_End of flashback_

Tyson had just won the first round and were going to start the second when they heard a voice.

"So you are battling" said a slate haired boy who were called Kai.

"Hey Kai I thought you wanted time by yourself" said Tyson.

" Not the heal day" said Kai.

"Ray what happened to your cheek" asked Kai.

"I fell from the stairs like I said to the other before" said Ray.

"Fell from the stairs it don't looks like it" said the slate haired boy.

"What do you mean by it doesn't looks like it?" said Ray.

"I don't think you get bruise like that when you fell from the stairs. It looks like something or someone have hit you" replied Kai.

"Oh no thats not true" said Ray but knew Kai was so right.

"I think I am going home now I have to eat something" said Tyson.

"Yeah me too" said both Kenny and Max.

"Bye guys" said the three and left Kai and Ray alone.

"So Ray why don't you play so much beyblade more" asked Kai and looked at Rays amber eyes.

"That eyes are so beatiful... hey wait did I just said that" thought Kai.

"I don't just feel for that" said Ray and looked at the crimson eyes.

"Oh I really like his eyes........ what the hell is up with me" thought Ray but couldn't stop look at Kais two beatiful eyes.

After a while said Kai.

"I think I am going home I have to fix something."

"Oh! Ok see you" said Ray.

"Bye!" said Kai and walked away.

Ray walked home and opened the outerdoor slowly. He was scared when he saw his father in the hall talking to someone in the phone and he laughed evil.

"That sounds good" said his father and laughed more.

"Yeah!, yes! bye" said he and hang up the phone then looked at Ray and smiled evilly then grabbed his collar and held him near his face so he could smell his bad breath.

"If you only knew" said his father and laughed hard then threw him on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ray scared.

"You will see soon cause they are here soon, very soon."

"Who do you mean please answer me who are you talking ab........ but was cut of when he heard a knock on the door.

His father smirked again and walked over to the outrdoor and opened it. Ray gasped when he saw who it was.

"Voltaire" said Ray scared.

Ok what do you think about this I hope my english doesn't was sooo baaad so you didn't understood anything. I update soon but I update faster if I get reviews so pleeaasee reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have to ask you something. Have anyone heard Ana with don't cry for pain or we are???


	2. Taken to Russia

You know in the first chapter Kai said Not the heal day. I know what you think. You think it sounds crazy and thats true because I mean: not the whole day. And another thing. I write that Tyson GRAPPED Rays arm. I mean: grabbed Rays arm. Sorry for my bad english and I laughed when I saw that I had write the heal day loool.

Chapter 2

"Voltaire" said Ray scared.

"I can hear that you haven't forgotten my name" said Voltaire and smirked then said.

"Boris came over here"

Boris stood beside Voltaire also smirking. Ray was so scared and wondered what was going on.

"What is this? I thought you were in jail" said Ray.

"We have our tricks" said Voltaire then turned his head to Rays father and asked.

"So! Can we take him now or not?"

"Do as you like " said Rays father.

Rays eyes went wide open when he heard his father say that.

"What? What are you doing? How can you let them take me? Don't you understand that I'm your son." Said Ray.

"I don't want a son" said his father.

Ray was quiet for a while but started scream bad words in chinese when two men grabbed him by his arms and held them behind his back. One of the men held a roll of grey tape and he tapped Rays hands and feet.

"No please let me g...." but was cut of when a piece of tape was placed across his mouth.

Ray whimpered and tried to let out a loud scream.

"Just try no one can hear you" said Boris.

"Oh! I forget a thing. We need Driger can we get it?"

"Who?" said Rays father.

"His beyblade" said Voltaire.

"Oh! That thing" said Rays father and walked away then came back with Driger in his hand and gave it to Voltaire.

"No" Ray tried to scream trough the tape and struggled.

"Thanks" said Voltaire and smirked more.

"So! I think that was all but now we have to leave, maybe I will meet you again" said Voltaire.

"Maybe" said Rays father and smirked.

Voltaire said something in russian and one of the men grabbed Ray and slung him over his shoulder then went out to a black van.

"No I don't want this, I don't deserve it" thought Ray and struggled.

The man pushed him on the floor in the back of the van, then closed the door and locked it.

(Kai)

Kai was walking around the houses and was thinking about Ray.

"I felt so crazy when I looked at his eyes..... I mean they were so beautiful. But I wonder were he got that bruise from. Had someone really hit him like I thought or had he fallen from the stairs like he said to me" thought Kai.

But a van caught his sight and he was shocked when he saw the two person he thought he never would see again.

"Boris? Voltaire? what the hell are they doing here I thought they were in jail said Kai.

They stood there talking about something and Kai was so curiously so he sneaked to a tree and stood behind it so he could hear what they said.

"He is perfect" could Kai hear Boris say.

"Yes! This can be fun but horrible for him" said Voltaire and smirked.

"I wish I knew who they were talking about" thought Kai.

"No one is gonna know what happened to Ray" said Boris and smiled horrible.

Kai gasped and was shocked.

"We should go back to Russia now my private jet is waiting and another thing don't say his name someone can hear us" said Voltaire.

Boris nodded and went into the van with Voltaire following him then the van drove away.

Kai ran to Rays house and knocked on the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" said Rays father and opened the door.

Kai opened his mouth but the man said.

"I don't wan't cookies or what it is"

"No I'm not here for that reason it's Ray."

"I don't want to hear that name" Said Rays father.

"What do you mean by that, didn't you see when they took Ray?" asked Kai.

"Ha! I saw everything and if you want to hear the truth I let them take him because I don't want a son and he was so pathetic" said Rays father.

"You did WHAT?" said Kai and grabbed the mans collar and held him near his face.

"You heard me and it's already too late and you can't do something" said the man and laughed.

"Now I know where Ray got that bruise from and it's from YOU" said Kai and threw the man on the floor then lifted his hand and clenshed his fist.

"Hey! what are you doing" asked the man.

"You are gonna feel what Ray felt" said Kai and knocked the man out with one hit.

"You are only a sick bastard and I let you go. You are not the problem more" said Kai and went out.

"I have to take the plane to Russia" thought Kai and went home.

Kai lived in a big house because he was rich.

"I'm going to Russia Ryan and I'm there in few days or few weeks" said Kai and started pack his things.

"Ok master Kai" said Ryan.

"Please stop call me master Kai"

"Ok master Kai" said Ryan.

"I said Stop call me that"

"Yes master Kai"

Kai looked at Ryan weird and raised an eyebrow.

"I wish he wasn't so stupid" said Kai to himself.

Ryan heard that but didn't say anything.

"So I think I'm ready now, can you drive me to the airport?" asked Kai.

"Of course master Kai" said Ryan and walked away and Kai walked over to the outer door.

Kai saw the black car coming and it stopped in front of Kai. Kai went in and lied his bag on the seat.

2 hours later...

Kai sat on a bench and was waiting for the plane to arrive. Finally he saw the plane and he said.

"I'm coming Ray"

So what do you think? Did you like it? Please I want reviews o

P.s. someone wanted to know which country I came from and I am from Sweden.


	3. The experiment

Ray lied on the floor in a cell in the abbey with his hands and feet still tapped together and it was a little bit hard to breath now with the tape across his mouth. His cry became muffled from the the tape .

"Poor Ray crying" said a voice.

Ray looked up and saw Boris outside with two guards next to him. Boris opened the door and went over to Ray who whimpered. Boris grabbed his chin and held him near his face which made Ray whimp more.

"Aw what is it? Are you scared?" said Boris and smirked, then let his hand go of Rays chin

Boris said something to one of the guards and he nodded and went over to Ray, picked him up and went out from the cell and took him to a large room. Ray gasped when he saw tables with straps and few big glass tubes.

The two guards cut of the tape from Rays hand and feet then they grabbed Ray and dragged him to a table and strapped his arms and legs down.

Boris went now over to Ray with a smirk and yanked of the tape across his mouth.

"No please let me go, I don't want this" said Ray.

"Shut up Kon" said Boris.

A man in white coat came suddenly in, in the room and he held a injection in his hand. He went over to Ray and grabbed his arm.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing, take that thing away from me" said Ray scared and struggled.

He saw when the needle came closer and closer.

"I said TAKE THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME" said Ray and tried to bite the mans hand.

He hissed when the man pointed the needle through his arm. He felt dizzy first, then he blacked out.

"Perfect" said Boris and waved his hand and the man in white coat undid the straps.

(Kai)

Kai sat on the plane now and was looking out the window.

"This is so slow, can't it go faster" said Kai.

"Want something to drink Mr?" asked a flight attendant.

"Uum no thanks" replied Kai quickly.

"I hope Ray is alright" thought Kai.

50 minutes later.........

Kai was outside the airport now and was trying to find a hotel he could stay in.

"Great! I can't find a hotel, fuck! When I'm going to rescue Ray, this is the best that could happen" said Kai angry.

"I think that hotel is good" said Kai and went in.

He got a key to one of the room, then he went in to a small room and dropped the bag on the floor and locked the door. Then he ran out from the hotel so fast as he could.

"Hold on Ray please! I promise I will rescue you" said Kai and ran to the abbey.

(Ray)

Ray opened his eyes but closed them quickly when he felt water in his eyes. He noticed that he had wires all over his body and an oxygen over his mouth and he had only a pair of dark blue shorts. The water or what it was, was green.

"How does it feel?" asked a voice.

Ray opened his eyes quickly and saw Boris with Voltaire. (both smirking of course.)

"He is gonna look different and I mean different" said Boris to Voltaire.

"I hope that's true Boris" said Voltaire.

"It is! This can't fail" said Boris.

"what do you mean by that" screamed Ray but they didn't hear that.

Boris said something to the man in white coat who nodded and pushed a button. The green water disappeared into small holes. Two guards opened the glass and grabbed Ray and took of the wires and removed the oxygen from his mouth. Ray felt a little bit dizzy but he tried his best to throw the guards of him. The man in coat went over to Ray with a injection in his hand and pointed the needle through Rays skin again.

"No! Not again" said Ray before everything went black.

(Kai)

Kai stood outside the abbey now and was breathing hard.

"I need some clothes like the clothes the guards wear" said Kai.

He saw a guard and sneaked after him then when he was near him he knocked the man out and dragged him to a shrub and took of his clothes and he dressed himself.

Kai went into the abbey and walked in a long corridor.

"How could I live here" said Kai to himself and went into a room and saw many rats. Some with eight legs and some with two tails.

"Oh shit I hope I don't find Ray with two heads" said Kai.

He went out and went into another room and saw injections and small glass tubes.

"Were the hell can he be" said Kai and went out and went into a large room with some cage. He saw something move in the dark in one of the cage and he went over to it. He saw that the shadow looked at him now but he couldn't see who it was. Kai came closer but gasped when he saw the shadows face.

I don't have so much to say. I will update soon.


	4. The rescuing

"Ray?" said Kai shocked.

"Kai is that you?" asked Ray.

"Yeah it's me, but it is really you?" asked Kai.

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well uum! You looks a little bit.... eerm different!"

"What do you mean Kai?"

"Uum! look at your hands"

Ray looked at his hands but gasped when he saw that he had long claws and little hair. He held his hands over his mouth but took them quickly away when he felt something. He noticed that it was his fangs but much longer. He looked at his feet and saw long claws.

"No this can't be true! What have they done to me" said Ray and started cry.

Kai didn't know what to do.

"Ray! Ray listen to me! We are gonna find antidote to you but we have to get you out from the cage first and then your clothes ok?"

Ray nodded.

"Good" said Kai and tried to smile.

"Shit what have they done to you Ray! How could they do something like that to my love.... Oh no I think I have been crazy or not. I think... I think I love him. I never thought that. Everytime when I look at those amber eyes I feel happy.. my whole body is happy.. I have never felt that before" thought Kai to himself.

"Kai?"

"But I can't be gay" thought Kai.

"Kai?"

"But people say that you are happy when you meet a person you love.. maybe.. maybe! what am I thinking about. I mean I really love him yeah but if I tell him that he think I'm crazy"

"Kai!!!!" said Ray louder this time.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry" said Kai and were just going to open the cage when he said.

"Uum do you know were the key is?" Asked Kai and smiled nervously.

Sweatdrop -.-()

"No I didn't see who took the key cause I was asleep" replied Ray.

"That's a little problem" said Kai.

Just when Kai said that he could hear foot steps. Ray looked worried at Kai who had the same worried look in his face. Kai stood up and went over to the door and stood behind it. The door opened and in went a tall man with an injection in his hand. Ray whimpered when he saw the injection in the mans hand.

"Take it easy kitty, this is not gonna hurt" said the man and chuckled and took out a key from his pocket.

He opened the cage and grabbed Rays wrist who trembled and was just going to point the needle through his skin when Kai hit the man in his head. The man let go of Rays wrist and dropped the needle then fell to the floor with a thud.

"Thanks Kai" said Ray and smiled but was still trembling.

"Let's go out here from" said Kai and looked at Rays amber eyes who looked at Kais crimson eyes.

"My body feel so hot when I look at those crimson eyes.. I... I don't know why.... it's like i love him cause I have never felt this before and I mean never" thought Ray.

They went out from the room and walked in the long corridor. Ray was shaking cause it was so cold there.

"We are gonna find your clothes Ray" said Kai.

"And Driger too I hope" said Ray and looked sad.

"We are gonna find him too, don't worry I promise you we will find him.

Ray looked at Kai and he couldn't hold his smile back more. Kai smiled back to Ray but his eyes went wide open when he heard foot steps. Ray heard it too and looked at Kai worry.

"In here!" said Kai and opened a door and stepped in with Ray following him then Kai closed the door. They stood there until the foot steps disappeared.

"I think we can go now" said Kai.

"Wait Kai I think that's my clothes" said Ray and pointed something blue and withe and little red on a table.

Ray went over to it and picked up a pair of blue baggy pants.

"Yes it is" said Ray.

"Good! Put it on" said Kai and turned his head to another table and noticed something.

He went over to it and smiled when he saw what it was. He picked it up and went over to Ray.

"Guess which hand" said Kai and smiled more.

"Are you kidding with me or something?" asked Ray

"Just guess which hand and you are gonna get an answer"

"The right hand" said Ray

Kai held up his right hand and showed a beyblade, Rays beyblade and Driger was there. He gave it to Ray who take it.

"You found him" said Ray happy.

"I promised you that said Kai and smiled.

"Thanks Kai" said Ray and hugged him who hugged him back.

They pulled away after a while both blushing and they didn't look at each other.

"Uuuum I think we should go now" said Kai.

"Eeeh yes!" replied Ray and followed Kai out from the room.

They walked in the long dark corridor again, they didn't say so much to each other.

"Eerm Ray I just want to tell you something" whispered Kai.

"Uh! Yes! What is it?" asked Ray.

"I think you are gonna think it sounds stupid or something" said Kai.

"And why do you think that? Just say it! Say what you wanted to tell me! I listen ok?"

"Ok! It's that uum I... you know I... eh!"

"You???" asked Ray.

"It's that I....I" but was cut of when he heard a voice behind him.

"So what have we here" said a familiar voice.

Both Kai and Ray turned there heads to see Boris and Voltaire with four guards.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" said Kai.


	5. Oh no!

"Oh no this isn't good" said Kai.

"So you are back Kai" Voltaire said.

"I'm here for Ray not for you! so leave us alone!" Kai said annoyed.

"What is it Kai? Havn't you missed your grandfather?"

"I said leave us alone!" Kai said.

"No Kai! You are gonna stay here and your friend too!" Voltaire said.

"I stay here if you let Ray go" Kai said.

"No Kai what are you doing?" Ray said.

"Nice try Kai but I don't buy that, guards take them!" Voltaire said.

The four guards went over to Kai and Ray and grabbed them by their arms.

"No let us go!" Kai almost screamed and struggled.

Ray bite one of the men which made him scream in pain.

"What's up with you take him" Voltaire said.

Kai was kicking and biting like Ray but it was hopeless. Suddenly Ray felt pain then he felt furious and he was screaming.

"Ray what is it?" Kai asked but he didn't answer.

"Ray?"

No answer.

"Ray stop it" Kai said.

Suddenly Ray grabbed two of the mens collar and threw them on the floor.

"What are you doing? Take him!" Voltaire said.

The two men stood up and went over to Ray but he hit them hard in their heads and it knocked them out. Ray roared angry and went over to the guards who held Kai. Ray looked much taller, he had longer claws on his fingers and toes and much more black hair on his body and longer fangs. It didn't looks like Ray more, he looks like a feline cat on two legs and with his baggy pants on or it looks like shorts now.

The guards was trembling. Ray grabbed them and threw them to the wall which knocked them out.

"Boris do something" Voltaire said.

"What can I do?" Boris asked.

"Anything!"

"do something self!" Boris said.

Ray came closer and closer then he grabbed them.

"Let us down" said both Voltaire and Boris.

Kai looked at Ray when he saw him walking over to a window and held out both Boris and Voltaire.

"No Ray they're not worth it" said Kai.

But Ray didn't listen.

"Ray listen to me!" said Kai and grabbed Rays arm.

Ray turned around and dropped both Voltaire and Boris on the floor then hit Kai and he fell to the floor.

"Ray what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Ray just turned his head to Boris and Voltaire again then grabbed them knocked them out and opened a door and threw them on the floor, then he went over to Kai. He looked right in, in Rays amber eyes then he showed his long teeth.

"Ray what are you doing? Please don't hurt me! I'm your friend!" Kai said.

Ray looked at Kai then roared and ran there from. Kai looked at him then said.

"Oh no he can hurt other people I have to do something" then he ran after Ray.

Everyone were screaming when Ray came running and roaring. He hit everything and hit people but he never killed them.

Kai saw Ray running down the street. He ran so fast as he could but Ray was too fast.

He could see the police coming after Ray.

"Oh no they are gonna kill him! I have to find a faster way so I can help him" thought Kai.

He found another way and ran down a small street then turned to left. He saw Ray in a alley with a woman in front of him who were screaming.

"Ray stop it!" Kai said and ran over to Ray.

Ray lifted his hand and were just going to hit the woman.

Kai grabbed Rays arm.

"You are gonna kill her can't you see that?"

He knocked Kai again so he fell to the ground.

"Run away!" yelled Kai to the woman.

The woman looked at him then ran away.

"Ray listen to me! Don't do this!" Kai pleaded.

Ray growled and hissed and opened his mouth so Kai could see his teeth.

"No Ray don't do this!

Ray grabbed Kai and looked with hungry eyes at him.

"Please Ray don't kill me because I....I..I love you" Kai said.

Ray woke up from his trance and looked at Kai.

"Ka.. Kai" Ray said shocked.

"Ray..." Kai said but was cut of when a he heard a pistol shot. The bullet hit Ray in his stomach.

"Kai....I" was all Ray could say then he fell to the ground. Blood ran from his wound.

"Ray no please wake up" pleaded Kai.

Kai looked at the person who had shot him and he saw a police.

"What have you done to him?" Kai said angry and with tear in his eyes.

Kai looked at Ray again and saw that the hair and his claws had disappeared and he had only his blue shorts.

"Please Ray don't be dead" said Kai and checked his pulse.

He could still feel his pulse but it was weak.

"Please Ray don't die I love you too much" Kai said.

The ambulance came and lied Ray on a stretcher then lied him in the ambulance. Kai followed him to the hospital and he held Rays hand hard.

"Hold out Ray!" Kai pleaded and tears ran down his face.

So another chapter done! Hope you liked it!


	6. Don't die

Kai sat outside Rays room in the hospital. Tears filled his eyes, but he tried his hardest to hold them back.

"Please don't die, I love you too much" Kai whispered.

A doctor walked over to Kai who looked at him with worried eyes.

"Well your friend has lost a lot of blood but he is better and I think he is going to be ok! But he is weak and need some sleep.

Kai felt a little bit better but was still worried.

"Can I see him?" Kai asked.

"Sure! but remember he is still weak so he need his sleep but you can talk to him if you want" the man said.

Kai nodded and went into Rays room. It was hard to look at Ray, he looked so weak, so vulnerable.

"Hi Ray!" Kai said low.

"Shit I'm talking to a sleeping person" He thought¨.

"Uum...if you can hear me I just want to.. say........that...I'm sorry for what happened" Kai said.

"If...I had known about it...I would've helped in the beginning" Kai said.

"I don't know how they could do something like that to you"

"But it's over now and all I want to say is that I love...you, like I said before...I hope you feel the same.

"I do Kai" Ray said in a weak voice.

"Wha...Ray...I..uum...I thought you were asleep" Kai said shocked.

"Not really"

"Do you..I mean do you really...you...."

"Yes Kai I love you" Ray said low.

"You..you really mean that? Kai asked.

"I don't joke when it's about love"

"I never thought that you loved me"

"But I do and that's true"

"Oh..if you only knew how this feel Ray!" Kai said happy.

"I think I feel the same Kai or can I call you phoenix?"

"Yeah you can call me that kitty!"

"Kitty? I have heard that word before...when I was in the abbey....the man called me kitty" Ray said.

"Yes that's true kitty! He is a stupid man but he gave you a good name" Kai said and smiled at Ray who did the same

"Ka..Kai?

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say thanks"

Kai smiled more.

After 10 seconds silence........

"I think I should go now! The doctor said that you need some sleep! You are still weak" Kai said and went over to the door.

"No please Kai don't leave me alone here! I don't like hospitals! So please don't leave me" Ray said.

Kai stood still wide the door, but didn't say anything.

"Please Kai" Ray pleaded.

Kai looked at Rays amber eyes then walked over to him and bent down and said.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ray said.

Kai came closer and closer to him then captured his lips and kissed him. Ray lied his arm around Kais neck.

They pulled away after a while and looked at each other.

"Did you like it kitty?"

"Yeah! You?

Kai bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You can take that like a yes" Kai said and smirked.

Ray smirked back.

Later.....

It was dark outside now and both Kai and Ray were asleep. He lied next to Ray with his arm over him. The doctor came into the room and saw the two lying together. He smiled and went out from the room and closed the door slowly.

In the morning.........

Kai slowly opened his eyes and saw that Ray was still asleep. He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Kai?"

"I just want something to eat...I'll be back" Kai replied.

"Ok" Ray said.

Kai went out from the room and went into a cafe. (Or what they call it in hospitals)

After a while..............

"I'm here kitty!" Kai said when he came into the room.

"That was fast" Ray said.

"I know, I didn't want to leave you alone so long time" Kai said and smirked.

Ray smirked back to him.

Kai was in the hospital the whole day, talking to Ray.

"It's dark outside" Kai said.

"So?"

"I think you should sleep you have been awake the whole day"

"I don't feel so tired" Ray said but he was it.

"I can hear it Ray! I'm not so stupid" Kai said and went over to the window and looked outside.

"You should see the stars Ray! It's so beautiful" Kai said, but Ray didn't reply. He turned around and saw that he was asleep.

"Night kitty" Kai said and kissed his forehead then went out from the room.

I know it was a while ago I updated last and I know it didn't happen so much in this chapter, but I had to put in little romance Hope you liked it! Please reviews and I will update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Home again

Ray had been in the hospital in few weeks now and today he was going to leave it. He could feel happiness in his whole body and Kai felt the same. He was happy for that the neko-jin survived, he couldn't believe that he had almost dead and now was standing here alive.

The neko-jin was dressing his own clothes, it felt a little bit strange coz he had been wearing the clothes from the hospital.

Kai went over to the raven haired boy and grabbed his shoulder and said:

"Does my kitty feel good today?"

A big smile appeared the boys face.

"Of course Kai, I'm going to leave the hospital today! He said and his smile went wider.

Kai kissed his cheek.

"Good!"

Later that day...

"Ray, are you coming?" Kai said and opened the door to his hotelroom.

"Yeah" He replied and went over to Kai.

"You first my dear kitty" Kai said as he held up the door for his kitty.

He giggled and went into the small room.

"I'm sorry for the small room, but we're going home tomorrow!" Kai said.

"You don't have to say sorry, I like it!" The neko-jin said.

Kai closed the door after him and looked at his love.

"You always do me feel happy kitty!"

"Really?"

Kai nodded his head and looked at the two beautiful amber eyes.

"Well you do the same Kai" Ray said and smiled a warm smile.

Kai went over to Ray and held his arm around his back, his lips came closer to Rays, then he captured his lips and they started kiss each other. They sat down on the bed still kissing each other, they laid themselves down slowly. They lied there for a few minutes before they slowly pulled away.

"Liked it?" Kai asked and looked at the two cat like eyes.

"No!"

Kai raised his eyebrow when he got that answer. Ray smiled at Kais look in his face and said:

"Of course I did!"

"For a second I thought my kitty had been crazy" Kai said and laid his arm on Rays back and pulled him closer. He was just going to kiss Ray again when he suddenly pulled away.

"Wha?..what's wrong?" Kai asked.

Ray sat there for a while in silence before he looked into his kois crimson eyes and said:

"I was just thinking...of that you said...that we're going home tomorrow!"

Kai didn't understand what his kitty wanted to say.

"So what's wrong with that?"

"It's that...I don't know where I'm going to live!"

"You don't have to think about that! You are gonna live in my home, with me" Kai said.

"Wha..uh...but!" Ray stuttered.

"No but! You are gonna live with in my home! You can't live with an abusive father! You know that!"

"I know Kai, but..."

"I said no but! Don't think of this anymore!"

"Uh.."

"Ray!"

"Ok, Ok!" Ray said and lied down next to Kai.

Kai pulled Ray closer. He let his hand slowly go through his kittys raven smooth hair. It was snowy and dark outside, but it was beautiful. Both Kai and Ray slowly began to fall into a dreamless sleep, Ray was the one who fell asleep first. Kai stroke the golden eyed boys cheek carefully.

"Good night my dear" He said then closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him.

Next day...

"Ray, you have to hurry up, the plane is here!" Kai said.

"Ok, Kai" said the raven haired boy who was running behind Kai.

They stopped in front of a woman and handed their tickets to her. They then started to walk into the plane. (I can't remember if they give a piece of the tickets back, sorry:P) They found their seats. Ray sat closest to the window and Kai next to him of course

They sat there in a few minutes before the plane finally started. The plane drove faster and was now up in the blue.

Ray looked down at the city witch went smaller and smaller. He almost looked like a curiously cute cat.

Kai smiled at the boy and leaned back.

'_This is going to be a long way home' _Kai thought and closed his eyes.

Later, later AND later……

The two boys were walking out from the airport in Japan. It was warm and sunny.

"So how are we going home to you?" Ray asked.

"Wait a second, I'm going to call someone" Kai said and picked up a mobile.

It took a few minutes before someone answered.

"Hello this is Ryan"

"Hi Ry, can you pick me and Ray up from the airport?"

"Who is Ray?"

"Don't ask, just come and pick us up!" Kai said and hang up before he could say anything more. (Do you really say hang up:S)

"Who was that?" Ray asked curiously.

"It was just Ryan, my butler" Kai replied and smiled.

"Oh!"

The two boys stood there in silence before they finally saw the black car coming. It stopped right in front of them and Kai was the one who opened the door to his koi.

"After you" Kai said.

"Thanks!" Ray said between giggles and went in and Kai just came after him.

Them both fastened their seatbelts and leaned back.

"Hi Ry, this is Ray-Ray this is Ryan" Kai said.

"Nice to meet you" Ray said.

"Nice to meet you too I think" He said.

"He is my koi from now and he is going to stay with us in our house" Kai said.

"Koi?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that!"

"N-no"

"Good!"

Later…

The three was standing outside the big house. Ryan was the one who opened the door.

"You first" He said and stepped behind the two teenagers.

The two of them went into the big house hand in hand and Ray looked around the big, but dark hall curiously.

"Come, I can show you all the rooms in the house!" Kai said and slowly dragged the raven haired boy.

Downstairs he showed him the kitchen, the living room and the toilet. Then they went upstairs and he showed him the bathroom, the library, (A really big library that looked like you had to take an elevator to the books) a room with five computers and a room you paint in. The last room he showed was his own room and it was the most interesting of them all what Ray thought. It was a really big and blue room. He had a desk in the corner, a shelf with trophies, a TV and a bed.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful!" Ray said and looked straight into the crimson eyes.

Kai smiled and went over to the boy and carefully grabbed him around his waist.

"That answer did me happy!" Kai said and playfully pushed Ray on the bed and lied down next to him. The slate haired boy sat up on his knees so he was over Ray and slowly came closer to the golden eyed boys face. He captured his soft lips and started kiss him, that felt wonderful, almost more than wonderful. Kai slowly pulled away and looked at Ray who had his eyes closed, but opened them when he felt Kais eyes on him.

"It looks like that you like it better and better for each time" Kai said and smiled.

Ray smiled back to him and said:

"Yes"

The slate haired boy looked at the clock and saw that it was 7.40pm.

"I think we should go and eat something" Kai said and stood up.

"I'm too tired and I'm not hungry Kai" Ray said and looked at him tiredly.

"Ok, I don't feel so hungry either" Kai said and lied down again.

The two lied there for a few minutes not saying so much before both of them fell into a wonderful sleep.

I updated, FINALLY! I know it was like three months ago I updated last on this story and I'm sorry, but it's hard to get ideas. I'm not a writer who just writes something that I know you're not going to like, I'm a person who need time ok:) I will _try_ and update the other chapter soon and I think that will be the end of this story, but I'm not sure yet. In the next chapter I think Ray is going to meet his father again, but I'm not sure. I almost forget to say: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEWS! But please no flames please!


End file.
